


Tán tỉnh

by Cloudflyflyfly



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudflyflyfly/pseuds/Cloudflyflyfly
Summary: Câu chuyện nhỏ ngọt ngào
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tán tỉnh

**Author's Note:**

> Tác phẩm hoàn toàn dựa vào trí tưởng tượng.

Draco Malfoy đang muốn tán tỉnh Harry Potter.

Đúng vậy, vào một ngày đẹp trời nọ, thằng bé tỉnh dậy, đánh răng rửa mặt, rồi đi tới sảnh để ăn sáng. Nó đã gặp Harry Potter đang đứng ở đấy cùng với lũ bạn của mình, như mọi khi. Nhưng thay vì tiến tới và chọc cho bọn kia tức lên, Draco bị sững lại. Bằng một cách diệu kì nào đó, nó bỗng phát hiện Harry đẹp một cách vô đối. 

Dưới mái tóc bù xù kia, đôi mắt xanh như bảo thạch đấy đã hớp hồn Draco, để nó phải mê mẩn với những suy nghĩ trước giờ chưa từng có. Chúa ơi! Nhìn cách cậu ta cười kìa, quyến rũ và ngọt ngào hết sức! Cả giọng nói nữa, trầm bổng và du dương như tiếng đàn cello vậy...

Trong lúc Draco còn đang mải mê với chân trời mới khám phá ra của mình, Harry đã quay sang và liếc về phía nó một cái, rồi quay đi rất nhanh. Nhưng Draco thấy rồi, một cái nhíu mày gợi cảm. Hành động tưởng như chẳng có gì này khiến nó bừng lên quyết tâm phải tán đổ Harry.

"Nhìn thằng Draco có vẻ không ổn lắm. Dường như nó có âm mưu gì đó."

Harry đã nói với Ron và Hermione như thế, với âm lượng nhỏ nhẹ và cẩn thận hết sức. Cậu đã để ý thấy Draco đi vào từ lúc đầu, nhưng vẻ mặt nghiêm túc và chẳng có tí cảm xúc nào của nó khiến Harry cảm thấy lạ lẫm. Lạy trời, thà rằng thằng Draco với khuôn mặt khinh khỉnh vạn vật, có khi cậu còn thấy an tâm hơn.

.

.

Draco rất trân trọng mối tình ngang trái vừa chớm nở này. Nó đã tìm hiểu rất nhiều phương pháp để tán tỉnh người khác, thậm chí là đi hỏi Zabini. Nhìn khuôn mặt của thằng Zabini lúc đó trông đáng ghét thật sự, không kém gì thằng Potter lúc trước cả. Nhưng kết quả cuối cùng cũng khiến nó thỏa mãn. Với một thân kiến thức này, nó sẽ cưa đổ Potter chỉ trong một tuần.

Một tuần đó đúng là một tuần tràn đầy sự mới lạ đối với Harry.

.

Ngày thứ nhất, môn Độc dược:

"Chào, tên mày là gì thế Potter?"

Harry nhìn lại Draco mấy lần, để chắc chắn nó còn tỉnh táo, nhưng vẫn trả lời.

"Harry Potter... Nhân tiện mày có ổn không?"

"Khỏe lắm sao không. Tên Harry à... Tên đẹp đấy, tuy không đẹp như tên của tao, nhưng vẫn đẹp."

Vẻ mặt Ron bên cạnh như vừa bị ép nuốt ruồi, nhưng nó không dám ho he gì ông giáo sư hắc ám đã xuất hiện trước cửa lớp rồi, và nó phải chạy thật nhanh về chỗ để không bị chú ý. Harry cũng vậy, cậu ta nhanh chóng chạy ù về chỗ ngồi, để lại khuôn mặt có vẻ không hài lòng lắm của Draco.

"Zabini này, cái tên Harry thật là nhảm nhí và vô nghĩa."

"Vậy sao? Chứ cậu còn muốn người ta tên là gì?"

Zabini không quan tâm lắm, lật lật trang sách trong tay mình.

"Helen chẳng hạn. Khi đó tao có thể khen nó cũng ấm áp và rực rỡ như mặt trời vậy."

"Ừ... Hả?"

.

Ngày thứ hai, trong giờ Lịch sử pháp thuật:

"Ê, chào mày Harry."

"Ờ... chào?"

Ngày hôm nay Draco đi học khá sớm để ngồi canh Harry, đây là một quyết định không sáng suốt cho lắm, vì thằng Potter dường như chẳng bao giờ tới sớm cả. Với lại, thằng Zabini có vẻ hơi sợ hãi nó sau ngày hôm qua, không hiểu lí do gì, nên tránh né hết mức. Giờ Draco đang ngồi đây cùng với Pansy, và cô nàng có vẻ chẳng hứng thú gì với việc ngồi chờ đợi mọi người thế này. Nhưng Harry đã đến rồi, đó mới là điều quan trọng.

Draco nở nụ cười mà nó nghĩ là đẹp nhất của mình, sau đó nói với Harry:

"Mày có muốn ngồi đây không?"

Pansy tỏ ra ngạc nhiên đến nỗi làm ra cái gương trên tay xuống. Còn Harry thì nheo đôi mắt quyến rũ chết người của cậu ta qua lớp kính tròn, cố xác định xem người trước mặt là ai. Một giây phút bối rối khi chắc chắn đó là Draco, nhưng Harry bình tĩnh lại rất nhanh:

"Không cần, mày đang có ý định gì với tao hả, Draco?"

Nghe được crush gọi tên, Draco rất là sung sướng trong lòng. Nụ cười giả tạo của nó nhanh chóng chuyển thành nụ cười hơi... lẳng lơ, trong suy nghĩ của Harry, theo cách nó cũng không hề hay biết.

"Tao chỉ hỏi thôi mà, tùy mày chọn."

Harry cố tìm một điểm gì đấy có thể giải thích cho sự thay đổi này của Draco, nhưng thất bại. Cậu quyết định mặc kệ nó ở đấy, mang theo sách vở lên bàn trên cùng ngồi.

Chắc chắn là có âm mưu gì đó, Harry nghĩ.

Trời đất ơi, hôm nay Harry nói với mình nhiều hơn hôm qua, tuyệt lắm, Draco nghĩ.

.

Ngày thứ ba, trong tiết Thảo dược.

"Chào Harry, có cần giúp một tay không?"

"Có chứ, cảm ơn..."

Harry nhanh chóng chuyển những chậu Bubotuber sang cho người bên cạnh, nhưng lại dừng lại khi nhận ra đó là Draco.

"Sao nào, đưa đây."

"À ừ..."

Trông Draco lúc này lạ mắt hết sức. Nó ngoan ngoãn mặc đồ bảo hộ vào, không nhăn nhó than phiền gì về những cái giày thùng thình và cái găng tay cũ mèm.

Hai người chuyển cây trong im lặng, phần do Harry lúng túng không biết nói gì, phần bởi Draco còn đang suy nghĩ xem liệu có một câu nào đấy hay ho có thể dùng để tán tỉnh trong trường hợp này.

"Chà chà, Malfoy cũng làm công việc này cơ à?"

Người lên tiếng là Ron, với khả năng xác định kẻ thù cực nhạy, nó nhanh chóng tìm ra người đang đứng cạnh Harry với mái đầu hơi vàng là Draco Malfoy, và di chuyển nhanh chóng đến đây.

Draco đang bận tán tỉnh Harry, không thèm để ý tới nó.

"Ra chỗ khác chơi đi Weasley, đừng làm phiền tao."

"Nếu không thì sao? Mày làm gì được tao?"

"Thì kệ mày." - Draco nhìn Ron như nhìn trẻ ba tuổi.

Biểu hiện bình tĩnh này của nó khiến cả Ron và Harry đều ngạc nhiên. Ron còn muốn khích thêm, nhưng nếu nó làm vậy thì lại vô lí quá. Nó kéo Harry sang một chỗ khác, hỏi nhỏ:

"Thằng đấy ổn chứ?"

"Không biết, nó cư xử như vậy từ đầu tuần rồi." - Harry trả lời nhỏ.

"Chắc nó có bệnh rồi."

"Có thể."

Thực ra, Harry hy vọng, bệnh này của Draco chữa mãi không khỏi.

.

Ngày thứ tư, tiết Thiên văn.

Vì lí do không cần nói cũng hiểu giữa hai nhà, trường Hogwarts đã xếp lịch cho Gryffindor và Sytherin học chung càng ít càng tốt. Theo như bình thường, hôm nay Draco sẽ không học cùng với Harry được buổi nào.

Nhưng còn lâu thằng bé mới chịu. Nó đã hy sinh giấc ngủ quý giá của mình để leo lên tháp lúc nửa đêm. Bình thường nó sẽ được ngủ say giấc nồng, mặc kệ môn Thiên văn vớ vẩn!

Draco vừa lầm bầm, vừa khoác thêm một lớp áo cho mình.

Đêm nay là một đêm đẹp trời để ngắm sao. Trăng sáng, không mây, gió nhẹ. 

Cô Sinistra không để tâm lắm tới việc tự dưng có một mái đầu bạch kim mới xuất hiện, thay vào đó, cô chọn đắm đuổi trong những bản đồ sao. Hôm nay là một buổi thực hành, từng cặp sẽ được chia ra nhờ việc bốc số, hoàn toàn ngẫu nhiên.

May mắn làm sao, Draco và Harry thành một cặp.

Trong lúc Draco đang cố tỏ ra không quá đắc ý, thì Harry chọn cách làm lơ nó đi. Cậu đi chuẩn bị giấy và bút, chỉnh lại kính thiên văn.

"Chào Harry."

Draco đang tỏ ra thân thiện, nhưng Harry thì không.

"Tao sẽ thấy bình thường hơn nếu mày gọi tao là thằng Potter. Với lại, gần đây mày đang cư xử rất lạ đấy."

"Vậy sao..." - Draco ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, phát hiện ra cách gọi "Potter" dường như không có mấy người gọi. Phải chăng đây là tín hiệu mà Potter đang "nhả" cho mình?

"Mày xem đi, tao sẽ vẽ."

Harry không muốn áp cái kính mắt của mình vào một cái kính khác, nên cậu ta nhanh chóng nhường việc quan sát cho Draco. Mặc dù Draco đã nhiều lần trốn học môn này, nhưng nó vẫn biết cách quan sát và chỉ ra vị trí các ngôi sao. Hai người cùng làm rất suôn sẻ, chẳng mấy chốc đã xong. Trước khi tiết học kết thúc, nó vẫn muốn có chuyện gì đấy để nói với Potter.

"Ê Potter!"

"Sao?"

Có vẻ là việc Draco chịu hợp tác thuận lợi khiến cậu ta cảm thấy khá dễ chịu, nên giọng nói cũng mềm nhẹ hơn rất nhiều.

"Sao hôm nay đẹp lắm, nhưng không đẹp bằng mắt mày."

Bọn họ đang đứng ở một góc, nhưng vẫn có nhiều người nghe thấy được, và xì xầm những thứ gì đó. Trong một giây phút, khi ánh trăng chiếu xuống mái tóc bạch kim mềm mại kia, Harry đã có cảm giác khác lạ chạy vụt qua trong lòng. Nhưng sau đó, cậu cũng đáp lại, vô thức.

"Ừ, còn ánh trăng cũng không đẹp bằng tóc mày đâu."

Hai người bọn họ đều không nhớ đã về phòng của mình kiểu gì, nhưng đó đều là đêm khó ngủ.

.

Ngày thứ năm, môn học Phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám.

"Không, một sự cố, chỉ là nhầm lẫn thôi." 

Harry đang giải thích cho Ron nghe, vì câu chuyện "hai người tán tỉnh nhau trên tháp Thiên văn" đã được lan ra nhanh chóng khắp cả trường Hogwarts.

"Một lời châm chọc, đại loại thế, mình cũng đáp lại thôi..."

Trong lúc Harry còn đang tìm cớ để bao biện cho phản ứng vô thức của mình hôm qua, thì Draco đã đi lướt qua, nở một cười khinh khỉnh.

"Ê, chào mày Potter."

Harry cảm thấy rất mừng khi nghe thấy cái họ của mình, nhưng cậu ta cũng hơi tiếc. Phải chăng khi tiếng gọi "ê thằng Potter" quay lại, một Draco có vẻ dễ gần và thân thiện sẽ biến mất?

Draco chỉ gọi thế bởi nó nghĩ Harry thích nghe như vậy thật. Lời khen của Harry hôm qua khiến nó cảm thấy việc tán tỉnh đang rất thành công. Vì vậy, thay vì ngồi ở bên dãy trái như mọi khi, nó kéo Pansy và Zabini sang ngồi cùng ở dãy phải, ngay dưới bàn của Harry.

Ron là đứa đầu tiên tỏ ra khó hiểu, và hỏi:

"Sao chúng mày ngồi sang bên này thế, muốn gia nhập Gryfidol à? Không hoan nghênh đâu nhé."

"Im mồm mày vào đi Weasley, trừ khi mày muốn đấm nhau." - Pansy đáp trả như vậy, ngay lập tức.

Trong khi đó, Zabini tỏ vẻ bình thản như đang ngồi thiền, còn Draco cũng chẳng rảnh mà bận tâm đến Ron. Nó còn đang nghĩ cách để bắt chuyện với Harry.

"Ê này Potter, chốc nữa có rảnh không?"

"Không." - Harry từ chối ngay tắp lự.

"Vậy à, vậy còn ngày mai?"

"Không."

"Ngày kia?"

"Không."

"Ngày kìa?"

"Tao nói không, Draco ạ. Sao mày dai thế? Tại sao tao phải dành thời gian của tao với mày cơ chứ?"

Giọng nói của Harry khá to, mọi người đều nhìn sang bên này. Và khi họ thấy đối tượng là Draco và Harry, mọi người đều nghĩ có trò hay để xem rồi.

Và cái trò hay này còn hay hơn họ nghĩ.

Draco tỏ ra lúng túng, nhưng nó nói:

"Vì tao muốn hẹn hò với mày."

Xong rồi. 

Thế là xong rồi. 

Vậy mà Harry lại không phủ nhận.

Thay vì nói "còn tao thì không", Harry lại hỏi "tại sao?"

Trước mặt đông đảo học sinh khác, Draco dõng dạc trình bày từng ưu điểm một của Harry, như một fan cuồng đối với idol. Bài ca ngợi mà nó dành cho Harry đáng nhẽ sẽ còn dài hơn, nếu giáo sư cắt ngang bằng một cái ho thẹn thùng.

"Được rồi các em. Chuyện... yêu đương... ờm... chúng ta sẽ nói sau. Giờ thì vào giờ học rồi, giở sách ra học đi."

Draco ngồi nghe giảng với một khuôn mặt đỏ chót. 

Còn Harry thì ngồi nghe, với một con tim đập mãnh liệt như muốn nảy ra khỏi lồng ngực.

Lời đồn "hai người tán tỉnh nhau trên tháp Thiên văn" đã biến thành tin tức hot nhất ngày - "hai người tán tỉnh nhau công khai trong lớp học Phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám."

.

Ngày thứ sáu, môn học Bùa mê.

"Cậu ta không đến."

Draco sầm mặt, sau lời thổ lộ ngày hôm qua, đáng nhẽ Harry phải chạy đến yêu đương với nó. Nhưng cậu ta lại biến đi đâu mất, giờ học cũng bỏ.

Zabini là bạn thực hành với Draco, nên cậu ta phải nghe Draco than phiền đủ chuyện trong giờ học.

"Lần thứ sáu rồi Draco, mới có mười phút thôi. Làm ơn đừng nhắc đến Harry như thể cậu ta là người phụ tình vậy."

"Depulso!"

Vừa tránh né khỏi bùa trục xuất đột ngột ném tới, Zabini vừa nói:

"Thái độ của cậu ta đã thể hiện rõ rồi Draco. Hai người có thể làm gì nữa?"

"Silencio!"

Lại quăng ra một bùa chú câm lặng nhưng bị né tránh được, Draco bực tức nói:

"Tao có thể tán tỉnh tiếp đến khi Potter đổ thì thôi. Chẳng hạn như: mày có thể không thành thạo bùa chú, nhưng vẻ đẹp của mày đã mê hoặc được tao mà không cần thứ pháp thuật nào rồi."

Hay lắm, nên cho cậu ta ăn bùa choáng hay để mình tự ăn bùa choáng nhỉ, Zabini nghĩ.

Còn về phần Harry, cậu luống cuống không biết đối mặt thế nào với cả Draco, nên đã chọn cách tránh né. Mặc dù tự biết đây là phương án không hay ho gì, nhưng Harry cần thời gian để suy nghĩ về vấn đề này.

Không thể phủ nhận, Draco mới này rất tốt, tốt hơn Draco cũ vạn lần, nhưng nó sẽ tốt được bao lâu nữa? Một tuần hay một tháng? Với lại, điều gì đảm bảo đây không phải là một trò chơi khăm? Khả năng này rất cao, phải đến 80% rồi. 

Cậu sợ rằng, khi mà cậu đồng ý, Draco sẽ hiện hình ngay sau đó. Thế là, tạm biệt Draco thân thiện và dễ gần, xin chào Draco đểu cáng và khốn nạn. Và Draco đểu cáng sẽ cười vào mặt cậu mà nói: "Mày ngu ngốc hơn tao nghĩ đấy Potter! Ha ha..."

Nhưng mà, Harry lại không nỡ từ chối. Cậu thích một Draco như thế này, rất thích. Kiêu ngạo vừa đủ, dịu dàng vừa đủ.

.

Ngày thứ bảy, ngày gặp mặt.

Lần này, vai trò người chủ động bị tráo đổi. Harry Potter chặn đường Draco Malfoy ở ngay sảnh lớn.

Dưới con mắt của cả trường, Harry nói.

"Tao từ chối lời theo đuổi của mày, Draco ạ."

Mọi người ồ lên, nhưng không thật sự bất ngờ. Zabini cố lùi mình về phía sau, để tránh dính phải mớ lộn xộn này. Sắc mặt Draco không đẹp lắm, nó trắng hơn cả bình thường.

"Thế à, còn tao từ chối lời từ chối của mày đấy. Tao sẽ tiếp tục tán tỉnh đến khi nào mày đổ thì thôi."

Mọi người lại ồ lên, chờ xem Harry sẽ giải quyết thế nào.

"Không bao giờ có chuyện đó đâu."

"Chắc chắn như thế?"

"Đúng vậy, vì tao sẽ tán mày đổ trước."

Draco ngỡ ngàng trong một giây, nhưng nó nhanh chóng nở nụ cười rạng rỡ.

"Vậy thì mày thắng rồi, Potter..."

.

.

.

"Tỉnh dậy đi nào, mày ngủ nhiều quá đấy Potter."

Harry mở mắt, trước mặt cậu là khuôn mặt cau có hết sức của Draco. Nó còn đang ngồi đè lên ngực cậu, trông bàn tay có vẻ sẽ đáp xuống chính xác má trái của cậu nếu còn không tỉnh lại.

Harry ngồi dậy, theo đó, Draco dần tuột xuống, thành ra ngồi bên cạnh. Cậu với lấy cái kính của mình, đeo vào.

"Lâu lắm rồi, tao vừa mơ thấy cái lúc mày còn đang tán tỉnh tao.... Dễ thương hơn bây giờ nhiều."

"Ồ vậy hả, dễ thương như nào nào?"

Draco cười khỉnh, hai bàn tay luồn vào trong mớ tóc dày của Harry, vò cho chúng nó càng rối vào nhau.

Hai tay Harry vòng ra sau eo của Draco, ôm chặt, nhấc nó ngồi lên trên người mình,

"Nói thế nào nhỉ? Ngoan hơn, thân thiện hơn, không có cục cằn như bây giờ..."

"Thế có muốn bỏ bây giờ không? Đi tìm một đứa ngoan và thân thiện?"

Draco khẽ hôn lên mí mắt, dưới đó là hai viên ngọc lục bảo đẹp và quý nhất của nó, thứ quyến rũ nhất trên đời.

Harry tìm đến môi nó, hôn lại, thì thầm.

"Làm sao mà nỡ..."


End file.
